The Stars of the Lasting Tower
by LittleMissyMurderess
Summary: There are many shinigamis getting killed because of a demon named Hisao. Now it is time for the Inuyasha and the others to help save them, along with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken... A demon shinigami, named Akahana P.S me is their last hope in saving the Stars of the Lasting Tower, the captured shinigami PLEASE READ! It is better than it sounds.
1. Akahana, the Weak Shinigami

**Missy: Hola! Miss is in the house! I sorry I just went on a Inuyasha spree and watched all 4 movies! I LOVE THE THRID ONE! QnQ My OTP is Inuyasha's parents. I just can't help it! It's so dramatic and adorable! So anyway my OC will be in it. Because duh, there are always new characters in movies. Thats why there are movies in the first.**

**If you want to know the voice that I want Akahana to sound like it is: Nana Mizuki because she is awesome at singing and the characters she voices as are just as awesome!**

**This chapter was 3,701 words long!**

**Jose: Shut up already!**

**Missy: NO PAYCHECK FOR YOU! Now do the disclaimer! **

**Warning: I know that it is sorta orbiting Akahana, but this is just the first chapter. Wait and it gets steamy around different characters in the story. No flames please, just put it nicely.**

**Jose: LittleMissMurderess only owns her OC and doesn't own anything else. **

**ACTION BABY!**

* * *

**_Title of Story: The Stars of the Lasting Tower_**

**_Opening Song: Dancing in the Velvet Moon by Nana Mizuki_**

**_Name of Chapter:_ _Akahana: The Weak Shinigami_**

**_Words: 4,000 words_**

**_Motivation: Cookies_**

**_Thing: The Fifth Movie of Inuyasha _**

**_Author's Note: This was the hardest thing I have ever written in my entire life. No joke, it took me about 5 days to get enough brain power to do it. Then another 8 days to actually write it._**

* * *

"Another beautiful kill, today," a demon announces happily as he slaughtered another young soldier that was trying to kill him. He laughed as the man fell to the ground with a large gush on his chest.

The demon has that of a human body yet his eyes, claws, and ears, were that of a dragon's and he had a tail of a devil's. His white hair was short and shaggy and some of it was up in a ponytail in the back on his head. He was wielding a short but steady glowing knife that he used to swing at the air, which strangely pireced the humans he was targetting. He was wearing a black kimono that was ripped and tore in many places. He wore sandals and looked like any normal human except for some body parts.

"Come out! Come out, where ever you are, shinigami!" the man laughed as he cut the air behind him, while the only standing man there was cut in half.

He waited a moment before seeing a flash a blue and gray twirl around him to the souls. His face twisted into a smirk and he ran up to the shinigami that was trying to take the soilders soul without him knowing.

He sprinted towards the shinigami and locked his strong arms around the old man's neck. This shinigami was the shinigami of soldiers, Masaki. He was an old man with a blue cape over his head and covering his body. He had a long gray bread that reached his waist. He was holding a black staff that was like Miroku's.

"Die shinigami! Let me have your head!" the demon tackled him to the ground as he struggled and wounded the demon in the head with a staff.

"Leave Hisao, be gone! Go to hell!" Hisao wringed his neck easily before he got up and stretched his back and arms. He smirked happily as the souls of the fallen soldiers cowarded away into the forest that was surrounded the battle field. He kneeled down to the for now dead shinigami and toke out his knife and started to peel off his face.

"It is said that if you have all the shinigamis' skull you become immortal and the ruler of the next worlds. I will no longer let the shinigamis or that stupid demon dog disgrace my family as they have for centuries... plus... she is one of the shinigami now..."

* * *

"What does this demon have to do with us?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a huge bite of his fish or more like the fish he toke from Shippo.

"Give that back!" Shippo cried as he tried to get his precious fish back from the half-demon. Sango gave some of her food to Kirara, completely ignoring what the demons were fighting about and Miroku sweatdropped at all the rowdiness.

"Sit boy!"

A very epic faceplant was done by the great half-demon Inuyasha. Come on everyone give him an applause! (Inuyasha: Shut up!) Inuyasha slowly and painfully brought his head up to face a very angry Kagome and a very annoying Shippo sticking his tongue out.

"What was that for?"

"For being mean to Shippo!"

"Can you let me finish my story?" Miroku interuppts as he places a hand up in the air to show he wanted them to stop fighting. He was a little worried about all the shinigami that had died, for it takes plenty of time to kill a shinigami and a very old one at that. If someone got all the shinigamis' skulls, then it is said he will rule the world and the next.

"Fine, but hurry up and finish the stupid story," Inuyasha rested his white head of his left palm as he stared with eyes of boredom at Miroku. Kagome was sitting properly with Shippo in her lap waiting for him to continue as well, giving him their complete contertation.

"Well you see, there are many types of shinigami, there are too many things in this world for one grim reaper to manage on it's own. So there are shinigami for different types of things. An example of such was there is a shinigami for young children. Her name was Suki," Miroku explains.

"Was?"

"She was one of the first shinigami to die at the hands of this demon that was collecting shinigami skulls,"

"Oh,"

"So they all have access to the other worlds, but if you want to go there without have to die you must have enough shinigami power. To do that you must collect the most powerful of shinigamis' skulls which are Akahana, the master shinigami of powerful demon spirits and half-breeds, Satoshi, the master shinigami of powerful human spirits, Megumi, the master shinigami of powerful animals of the sky and water, and Takumi, the master shinigami of powerful animals of earth. Takumi and Megumi are the weaker of the four, so they are in hiding. Satoshi was murdered by this new demon and Akahana refuses to do anything, but continue forcing her judgement on powerful and dangerous demon spirits. If she is captured, then all hell will break lose. This demon could easily find and use Megumi and Takumi's hiding place if he had Akahana's powers," Miroku exclaims as Inuyasha's eyes widen at the name.

"Akahana..."

"Do you know her, Inuyasha?" Sango asks as he bends over to see him. He was in deep thought as he pondered about the fact that his mother had a young female friend by the name Akahana. She would often talk about his father Inutaisho with Izayoi, he never understood why she could never just bring him to them. It was only later that he found out that he was died, though until just now he realized she keep contact with him because Akahana was a shinigami.

"She was a friend of my mom's," he replied blankly.

"Well, we just find this shinigami when you kill someone that is need of their judgement, so we can lure her out if we kill a powerful demon," Kagome suggested as they all stare at her.

"When did you become smart, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks blankly and frankly... he meant it.

"Sit!"

"Ow!"

"But first does this demon have bad intentions? Maybe the shinigami have done something wrong? Or plotting a terrible plan to destroy all of Japan or the world," Sango questions as Miroku went into deep thought.

"No. The only bad thing that any shinigami has done is actually what caused this little mishap. The rumor is is that back when Akahana was an assassint to the former master shinigami of demons, Yayu, she accidently disgraced and cursed a strong demon that captured her -and as the story goes, raped her- since then his descendents have went to hell, even though he was to blame," Miroku sighed in defeat when he noticed that everyone stopped paying him any attention.

Sango finished eating and got up with her boomerang strapped to her back. "Hey, where are you going Sango?" Miroku asked as he gets up, too and plans to follow her to her destination.

"We are going to go find her, right? I mean we need to go find a powerful demon and kill it," Sango asks as she walks out the door with Kirara next to her while everyone sooner or later follows her - happy or not.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait up for us!" Jaken cried as he tried to catch up to his lord with his stubby frog legs, Rin was jogging next to him holding the reins of A-Un.

They were running in a blue mist in the middle of the day. It had so much definition to it, at some points it was so light blue that it looked white, but then there was midnight blue on the lower parts of it. Just above them was the great moon at it's greatest, it was a full moon with no stars in their sight. It made Rin dizzy just to stare at it - it was white poison to her brown eyes.

"Aggggghhhhh!" A loud demon cry was heard as well as a few sword swings slicing thick air, after the sound of stone mashed against stone was heard and then another crash. It became quiet, before Jaken sprinted to where the sounds were from.

"Lord Sessho- ooohhh who is this?" Sesshomaru was pinning a young lady to the ground for a reason that Jaken found... odd for Lord Sesshomaru to do. She was trying to get away from him, but he had his hands holding her wrists and his knees on either side of her hips.

"Sesshomaru! Let me go, now!" the woman yelled as she struggled more, before he closed the space between their lips and kissed her. Her eyes widen as well as Jaken's, until Sesshomaru got up and standed before the young lady.

"Akahana, you are now under my control the next full moon," Sesshomaru announced broadly as a silver chain became visable from her neck to his hand. Jaken finally noticed that now that she was **the **shinigami that put judgement of Inutaisho, the lord of the western lands.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Akahana hissed as she got up and bend down to get her shinigami umbrella.

Now that the fog cleared, he could see her face and appearance perfectly. She was a shinigmai with the apperance of a fox demon, but fox demons were . She had orange hair that was tied at the red rose clip at the tip and was in long bangs that were rested on the side of her face. She had deep red eyes and looked like she wanted to murder someone... or some demon dog. She was wearing a black kimono with red roses and it drapped over her sandals.

She places her umberlla over her shoulder in a respectful and graceful way the women of this time period do so. The umbrella held much spiritual and demonic power, Jaken noticed. It was black with red roses as well -she seems very fond of them- with a white marble on its base.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin calls as she rides on A-Un to Sesshomaru and Akahana.

"What is it, Rin?" he asks as Akahana waves to the young girl, who stares back.

"Who is this, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asks as she gets off of the demon ride and smiles at Akahana who in exchange smiles sweetly back.

"Hello there, I'm Akahana. An old friend of "Lord" Sesshomaru, I am here... to visit him?" she looks at Sesshomaru, who only narrows his golden eyes at her for her terrible lies.

"Well,... it was a pleasure meeting you, I am getting tired now. Will I see you in the morning?" Rin asks as she yawns and scretches her arms as she starts to walk away, but only slowly. She had her head turned to wait for Akahana's reply.

"Of course," Akahana smiles before Sesshomaru tugged as her metal collar roughly- yanking her to his side.

"_Aiya_! What was that for?" she hissed with vemon as she regains her balance and glares at her new "master" for the new month. Akahana and Sesshomaru really were friends back when Inutaisho was still alive and even really good friends. Though that was 400 years ago, things change.

"For making that lie of yours noticeable," he answers as he gives the chain another tug. She winced and grunts another 'aiya' but made it softer and deciding to get back at him when he fell asleep.

"Sesshomaru, do tell me. When did you care for young humans? Last time I checked, you hated them," Akahana remarked as she straightened out and stared at the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, henjin," he says as they walks back to their camp with a sigh from the prisoned shinigami.

"...Wait..." she stopped walking, "My name is Akahana, dog!" she shouted as she pointed at Sesshomaru in anger that he called her by her nickname. He turned around to her with his indifferent golden eyes.

"I can call you what I want, now be quiet," he replied coldly before walking again, making Akahana blink at him in confusion before closing her eyes in frstation.

_'He has no right to look down upon me, I am the freakin master shinigami of demon spirits. They have legends about me! What does he have?... God, why must he make me look down upon myself!' _she thought as she sighed in anger before chasing after him in a jogging motion.

* * *

_When Sesshomaru and Akahana were 12 years old._

_"Sessy! Wait up you dog!" little Akahana, the shinigami in training shouted as Sesshomaru jumped over a large tree bark with ease. She on the other hand had to climb over it in her kimono. _

_"Its not my fault you're so slow, henjin," he called back as he ran without her toward the glistening lake that they always hung around. He sprinted faster towards it without really caring for the red-haired demon that he left behind._

_"Kira!" she yelled as she standed on the tree trunk with her yellow and blue square-patterned kimono tore and shredded on the bottom because of the little twigs that ripped it while she ran with the Lord of the Western Lands' son._

_A perfectly craved black umbrella with red roses painted perfectly on it came flying down to her raised arm landed into her slightly pale hand that had little claws. "Yes, my sister?" the umbrella or as Akahana called it, Kira. _

_"Fly to the lake faster than Sessy, Kira," she commanded with a cute pout on her lips. She was determined to beat the dog at something! He won everything they played at with ease. She was a shinigami, yet she couldn't beat him in anything physically. _

_She thought of all the games and contests (well she called them that, he just did them because he could) they played yet she never won. _

_Sesshomaru heard a splash from the lake that was only a few meters ahead of him. He speed up to see how Akahana or anyone else got there before him. _

___"Oh, um... bye sister!" Kira glances at Sesshomaru worriedly and then flies away like that._

_As the pool came into view so did a young girl with a black umbrella. Her kimono was soaked so it clung to her, her bangs were drooping over her red eyes and her fox tail no longer puffy and kinda skinny._

_"Hey Sesshy! Why does you join me? It's fun... but freezing," she shudders when a light spring breeze blows through. In reply to her question, Sesshomaru just scoffed before getting on a boulder next to the lake and just sitting there._

_Akahana walks over to the boulder next to his and sits on it like him. Her sandals were left in the water to float to god knows where. She tries to mimic the way he was sitting but only falls back into the murky water._

_"You are patheic, henjin," he said with his eyes still closed, never leaving his position._

_"Shut up!" she whined weakly then got on his boulder since it was big enough to fit them both and maybe even more. She sat back to back with him, her facing the woods and him facing the waterfall._

_Akahana was never the type to sit around and do nothing. She kept looking around and seeing if something was going to happen._

_She looked in back of her to see if Sesshy was doing anything, but of course he wasn't. She looked at his face emtionless face for a second. He was unbearable stunning, like his father. 'It must run in the family,' she thought as she reached over to touch his purple stripe-things. She never learned what they were called._

_"What are you doing?" he opens his eyes just to narrow them at her._

_"Trying to poke your face," she replied blankly before poking his cheek, which of course slightly angered him. She didn't notice and continue to poke his face like there was no tomorrow. _

_"Stop." _

_"No."_

_And with that he grabbed her hand and pushed her away, making her fall to the dirt before getting down and walking away from the pond. Leaving her to clean herself up and clean away bruise she got._

_'What am I doing? He is the Lord of the Western Lands' son and I'm just a stupid fox demon that is going to become a shinigami... Heh, he can't look down at me then. I** will **become the most powerful shinigami alive!' she thought as she put pressure on an opening bruise._

* * *

"Where the hell are we going to find a powerful demon?" Inuyasha asks/yells to the mountains and the people and one fox demon that are walking with him.

"Would you be quiet, already? We'll find a demon somehow," Kagome reassured, but Inuyasha is still unassured.

"How is it that when we don't want to look for demons, the demons find us, but when we look for demons, we can't find any?" Shippo asks.

"I have no idea, but it's getting annoying having to deal with it," Sango replies as a vine pops out on her forehead. Miroku stares at everyone with disappoint in his eyes, if only there was something to cheer him up.

The vine got bigger on Sango's forehead. "Yes, I do believe this makes me much more happy," Miroku says as he rubs Sango's bottom with ease.

"Well... BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" she hits him in straight in the face with her stone hard fist and he does a backflip that ends with a beautiful faceplant.

"Hey, I mean I like saving people in need, but how does this benefit us?" Kagome asks as she looks over to a bloody nosed Miroku with a black eye.

"Tch. Do you want to get sucked into hell?" Inuyasha spat as he put his hands in the back of his head.

"No, ok, I see why we have to help the shinigami," Kagome puts on a hurt face.

"By the way, Miroku how do you know so much about the shinigami and their problems? I mean, do you know any?" Shippo asks as he turns his head to Miroku. Everyone else turns their heads to him too, wondoring how he knew.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agrees.

"Well, you see I have a semikanifreepin,"

"A what?"

"I think he said semikappi-free pen?" Sango replys questionly.

"A shinigami friend!"

"Oh, what is it's name?" Shippo asks interest that Miroku knows a shinigami and that maybe he might too.

"Look it's not that important!" Miroku announces and the conversation stops there.

As they continue to walk however Miroku sees a flash of gray out of the corner of his eyes. He smiles lightly in return to a bubbly laughter that echoed through the forest that only he could hear. For perched onto of the mountain was a young shinigami-in-training girl that was of course his so called shinigami friend.

Her long fuzzy layered silk white hair blowed lightly against the ferious wind that apparently didn't like her up there. Her dark red eyes gazed upon the traveling group as they marched their way up and over the mountain. Her soft and rather pale hands grasped the bottom of her gray kimono that had cherry blossoms that were tainted a light pink. Her small sash was a light pink that was similar to the color of the cherry blossoms. Her feet were bare and sway about as she looked upon the group.

At peace with peace, her eyelids were getting droppy.

"Sorry, Sakura, you can't go to sleep just yet. You have to tell me where your mommy is," a hand slammed itself against her mouth and her eyes grew to full size in alarm.

* * *

**Finished with the longest chapter of my life! (Its the second longest chapter of my life actually) I don't have any peoms or songs that inspired me. So this is all raw material. ALL OF IT! Besides the fact that I was eating cookies the whole time I wrote, I say I am proud of this. So anyway please review so that I have motivation and I have been working on my Gmail and Fictionpress stories as of lately! Please go look at them?**

**P.S Got Akahana's picture on my profile!**

**Anyway R&R peeps!**


	2. Update

**Ok this is Missy here!  
**

**SORRY FOR NO UPDATES LATELY! BUT I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY! I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL AFTER HALLOWEEN! **

**The reason is because I have been working on my Deviantart account and my Fictionpress account. I do hope you understand, but I will definitely post a new chapter, no long after Halloween. I am just working really hard on a picture of me in my halloween costume. AND my new story, The Anime Adventures of R.I.O.T on Fictionpress. I only have one chapter up right now, so please wait a bit longer. Thank you. AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**- Missy.**

**P.S If you are really really tired of waiting, please PM about then I am try to finish the chapter I am working on for this story. **


End file.
